


Our hearts traversed the universe for mere seconds together.

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fitzsimmons kiss, Fluff, Love, Poetry, Romance, Sad, Spoilers, as a fandom we deserve this, im so happy we finally got that scene, weird pov sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poerty drabble about the fitzsimmons kiss. What they were thinking during those precious  seconds and what it meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our hearts traversed the universe for mere seconds together.

You have nothing left to say because she heard your heart tell her every time you said her name.

“Jemma.” “I love you.”

And she’s standing so close you can see her hair fly away from her face when she breathes and she’s breathing as hard as you are but all you want to do is to take her breath away the way she has to you so many times.

Her chest is heaving and the light that’s in her eyes makes you unsure whether she’s thinking the same thing you are but her eyes flicker down to your lips with the same starved hunger that you possess as you look at all of her. All of a sudden your chest is breaking open, ready to explode because more than anything you want to hold her. 

And so, staring into her awe filled eyes, you plunge forward and steal her breath. 

.......................................

You crash together like a star that’s being born, unfolded to the galaxy, bathed in light, and despite all that’s happened, you’ve never wanted anything more than for him to never let go. But his hands, that had pressed his body so earnestly to your own, leave your sides and create an ocean of space between you. 

The same mouth that you’ve known for so many years has just met you in a way that you’ve never known from him before and you want desperately to reintroduce yourself, you want to replay that moment a thousand times over. 

His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are begging you not to be angry with him but the distance between your hearts is too much and you close it, holding his face in your hands, silently begging him not to pull away.

It’s much sweeter but his lips taste of infinite sadness as you feel his face crease and shift in your hands. Faces pressed together, sharing air, as close to him as you’ve ever been and will likely ever be again, his shaky voice whispers the death sentence of your heart. 

“We’re cursed.”

**Author's Note:**

> so was it as crap as I thought? let me know and also did u catch the little hints of the med pod and other planet scenes? those were two scenes that were reflected in the metaphores and stuff. Idk i thought it was clever


End file.
